Teenage Hormones
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Set during the Nontuplets sixth year at Hogwarts. Please give it a chance :) Review are always welcome. WARNINGS: contains slash and femslash
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own some of the characters used in this story._

Chapter One

Bertram strolled down the corridors at a leisurely pace his jet black falling into his emerald green eyes. He'd just come from his Apparition class and had done well considering how nervous he was. He and Sean were currently making their way to the quidditch pitch to practice. They were beaters on the team and thoroughly enjoyed their positions. Dunstan was also on the team as a chaser and Annette was their seeker.

When they reached the quidditch pitch Annette and Dunstan were already there. "Hi guys," Annette said when she caught sight of them. "Hi," they replied.

"Where are the others?" Sean asked.

"Right here," a voice from behind them said. The four turned around and saw their teammates coming towards them. The captain gave her usual pre-practice speech and the team took to the air.

...

"Lilias wait up!" Lilias stopped and waited for her Veronica and Desdamona to catch up to her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't do it again," Veronica mock scowled. The three girls linked arms and carried on to their Magical Theory group. They'd picked it up in second year and found that they rather enjoyed it.

When they reached the classroom most of the students were already there. The three friends took seats in the middle row. Lilias found herself sitting next to a girl a girl with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty and Lilias found herself captivated by her. Feeling eyes on her the girl turned around. When she saw Lilias she smiled at her and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hazel," she said. Lilias returned her smile and shook hands with her. "I'm Lilias," she said. Lilias took in Hazel's robes and noticed that she was a Slytherin.

Just then the teacher entered and told the students to pair up. Giving their friend a sly glance Veronica and Desdamona paired up leaving Lilias to pair up with Hazel. The teacher handed out the assignment and the students made a start. Hazel and Lilias talked quietly while they worked. From their conversation Lilias learned that Hazel was also a sixth year but had only picked up Magical Theory this year. By the end of the class Lilias felt as if she had known Hazel for years. The two said goodbye to each other then Lilias left with Veronica and Desdamona who exchanged knowing looks.

...

After quidditch practice Bertram, Dunstan and Sean hit the changing rooms and then returned to Gryffindor tower. They found Jonathan sitting in an armchair by the fire reading a book. "How was practice?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Dunstan said as the boy sank into armchairs next to him. They had a potions essay to work on so they got out their texts books and writing equipment and turned to the pages that they would need. "I can't believe old Sluggy wants an a thousand word essay on the invention and uses of the Felix Felicius potion. Who are we supposed to make it that long?" Sean asked.  
"Just write a load of bollocks. That's what I'm doing," Dunstan told him.

It was dinner time by the time the four Gryffindors had finished their essays. They packed their belongings away and headed down to the Great Hall. When they arrived the students were still all milling around talking and waiting for the teachers to arrive. Dunstan's eyes swept the hall and landed on his sister Lilias. She was talking to a Slytherin girl. Actually flirting was more like. She tucked her long red hair behind her ears and smiled shyly at the girl. _'Looks like Lilias has a crush,' _Dunstan thought with a smile. "What are you smiling at?" Sean asked curiously. He nodded in the direction of his sister. The three boys turned it time to witness the interaction between Lilias and the Slytherin girl. "Someone's got a crush," Bertram said voicing his brother's thoughts. Emerald eyes met grey and the brothers shared a smirk. They would have fun teasing their sister about this.

...

Leander was also watching Lilias as she talked to a girl he didn't know. Marcus and Donovan looked up to see what had caught their friend's attention. "Looks like your sister is talking to Hazel," Donovan said. "So that's her name," Leander said.

"Yeah," Marcus added, "she's a Slytherin sixth year. From what I've heard she's a nice girl." Emerald eyes showed their approval and Leander smiled.

After dinner Leander noticed Bertram and Dunstan talking to their sister. Lilias was blushing madly. Leander just shook his head and carried on walking towards the Ravenclaw common room. There were piles of assignment to do so Leander set work. He may have been a troublemaker but he still didn't like to leave things to the last minute and some of siblings did. He decided to start by working on his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. It was essay detailing the use of wordless magic and its advantages. As it turned out Leander was actually quiet competent when it came to the use of silent spells. He was quite proud of himself for that.

As it was sixth year the students had been told to think seriously about what they wanted to do after finishing Hogwarts. Leander was already sure of the career he wanted. He'd read various pamphlets about curse-breaking and decided that that was what he wanted to do. He'd already gained the O.W.L he needed in Arithmancy but he still needed the N.E.W.T subjects. Fortunately he had been excepted into all the subjects he needed which were DADA, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. He'd told his parents about wanting to be a curse-breaker and they had told him that it was a great idea. He was determined to study hard in order to achieve his goal. He had no idea what some his other siblings wanted to do all he knew was that Dustan and Bertram wanted to be quidditch players. This was also supported by his parents. Leander smiled to himself knowing that his parents would support him and his siblings no matter what they wanted to do. They were lucky to have parents like that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

Chapter Two

While their elder children were at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were at home with the now four year old triplets. Their different personalities were starting to show through. Artemisia was adventurous and outgoing. She made friends easily and she and her friends would often pretend that they were off on a dangerous quest. Dracun was more reserved. He had a few friends who he was very close to. They preferred playing quieter games, like board games or reading picture books together. Saxon on the other hand was loud and boisterous. He had many friends and they would spend their time racing around on their miniature broomsticks. As a result when all of the triplets had friends over the place became a madhouse.

Harry and Draco began to love the quiet days when the triplets wouldn't have so many friends round or were over at someone else's house. Of course they loved their children and were happy that they had so many friends. However times the noise would just become a bit too much. On one of the quieter days Harry and Draco decided to take their children to the park. Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon were playing on the swings when Harry and Draco heard voices calling to them. They turned in the direction the voices had come from and saw Neville and Blaise approaching them with their children. "Hey," Harry and Draco greeted them.

"Hey guys," Neville said grinning at them. Their two eldest children, who were called Jenna and Emory, saw the triplets and ran over to play with them. The twins were now three years old and Neville and Blaise also now had a one year old son named Kane. Blaise and Neville sat down next to Harry and Draco with Kane on Blaise's lap. The four grownups watched their children play with fond expressions.

...

Back at Hogwarts the nontuplets were nearing the end of the first month of N.E.W.T classes. Esther was slouched in the Slytherin common room practically falling asleep on her homework. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hi there Sleeping Beauty," a voice said. Esther slowly blinked her emerald eyes open and bushed back her long silvery blond hair. Looking up she saw her friend Annabeth standing over her with a twinkle her greyish blue eyes. Esther grinned at her friend and began rubbing her stiff neck. "Did you managed to get all your work done?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup," Esther said gathering all her books together, "I'm ready for bed though."

"So am I," her friend agreed. The two girls made their way up to the dormitory together. Esther was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

The next day was a Saturday and it was also a Hogsmead weekend. Esther and Annabeth went to the village with their other friends Rachel and Louisa. The first place they went to was Honeyduke's. Esther announced that she was craving fizzing whizzbees and grabbed a bag that was soon full of the sweets. Her friends also got plenty of sweets and the four of them planned to sneak down their common room for a midnight snack. The four girls avoided Zonko's Joke Shop but they did catch sight of Bertram and Dunstan in there. Esther rolled her eyes as she walked past. Of course her brothers would be in that shop.

Their last stop before heading back to the castle was a clothes shop. Being sixteen year old girls they loved to shop. They spent ages trying on the clothes there and ended up leaving with almost everything they tried on. Esther had bought herself an emerald green dress with a bow around the waist as Annabeth said it really brought out her eyes. So at the end of the day the four girls returned to the Slytherin common room very satisfied from a successful shopping trip.

...

Kenneth was sitting with his friends Russell, Matthew and Robert in front of the fire. He saw his sister and her friends enter with their arms full of shopping bags. He rolled his eyes. Esther always did spend a lot of money when she went shopping. Kenneth himself liked clothes shopping but he never spent as much as his sister did. He turned his attention back to his friends' conversation. They were talking about an upcoming quidditch match between England and Italy and were planning to watch it on the television in the common room. "When is it?" he asked.

"Next weekend," Robert replied, "you watching?"

"Of course," Kenneth said, amusement in his stormy grey eyes, "I never miss a quidditch match." Robert grinned at him. Kenneth felt his heart stutter when Robert grinned at him. _'He has such as nice smile,' _he thought dreamily, _'I like his eyes too, they're like liquid gold.' _ Kenneth quickly shook himself from his thoughts. He wasn't surprised that he was attracted to Robert. Robert was very handsome. His hair was a sandy blond colour and his facial features were well defined. He had slightly muscular build too. Kenneth was also attracted to his personality. Robert was kind and caring with a big heart. He was also fun to be around and always knew how to cheer him up when he was feeling low. He was hesitant about telling him his feelings though as he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't know that Robert felt the same way that he did.

...

Annette was sitting in the Gryffindor common trying to do her homework. She wanted to be a Healer when she left Hogwarts so she needed at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' in her N.E.W.T subjects which included Potions. Unfortunately the essay that the Potions Master had set was quite complicated. "How am I every going to get any of this right," she muttered to herself. She was tempted to just give up but that was out of the question. She really wanted this career and she knew she couldn't quit if she wanted to achieve her goals. Squaring her shoulders she set to with an air of determination. She wasn't going to give up Damnit!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

Chapter Three

Christabel and Hortensia were walking down corridor having just come from their Ancient Runes class. Hortensia stopped short and turned to her twin.

"Have you noticed how Lilias and Kenneth have been acting lately?" she asked.

"Yeah," Christabel said, "they're all dreamy and get that far away look in their eyes." It suddenly dawned on them.

"Oh Merlin, they're in love," Hortensia squealed. The she frowned. "Why wouldn't they tell us though?"

"They probably just wanted to keep it to themselves for now Tensi," Christabel pointed out.

Hortensia realised that she was right. It what very like their siblings to be secretive so she shouldn't really have been surprised. The two of them carried on down the corridor and as they rounded a corner they caught sight of Lilias talking to a girl with reddish brown and bright hazel eyes. She stopped talking when she noticed her sister's approaching.

"Hi Lilias," Christabel and Hortensia said.

"Hey Tensi, Hey Christa," Lilias replied, "this is Hazel."

She turned to a Hazel and said; "Hazel, these are my sisters Hortensia and Christabel."

The three girls shook hands. It didn't long for Hortensia and her twin to figure out that this must be person Lilias was so smitten with. They grinned inwardly.

"So how did you two meet?" Christabel asked cutting straight to the point.

Lilias' cheeks turned pink and Hazel giggled at the sight. _'She's so cute when she blushes,' _ she thought. It was Hazel who answered the question.

"We do Magical Theory together," she said.

Christabel and Hortensia nodded just managing to keep the knowing smirks off their faces.

"Actually speaking of that we need to be there right now," Hazel said.

The four girls said goodbye to each other and Christabel and Hortensia watched as Lilias and Hazel walked away. Hazel had her slung casually around Lilias' waist.

...

Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon were staying with Molly and Arthur Weasley, who had become their surrogate grandparents. This was so Draco and Harry could have a quiet day to themselves. They were sitting at kitchen table looking at the letters that had arrived from their children at Hogwarts. Harry was reading the letter that Hortensia and Christabel had sent. One line in particular caught Harry's eye. _Guess what?_ the girls had written, _Lilias has got a girlfriend. _

"Draco look at this," Harry said handing the letter over to his blond haired husband and pointing to the line that had got his attention. Draco read the sentence and groaned.

"It's starting," he said looking ever so slightly terrified at the prospect.

"It was bound to happen sometime," his emerald eyed husband pointed out, "I just hope that Lilias will be careful."

"You and me both," Draco agreed.

Harry and Draco knew that eventually their teenagers were going to experience what it was like to fall in love with someone. Merlin, their friends George and Angelina's nineteen year old twin boys were already engaged. The husbands sighed and hoped that their baby girl didn't end up with her heart broken.

...

Kenneth and Robert were sitting under a tree doing their homework. They looked up when shadows fell across them. Russell and Matthew were standing there and they were holding hands. The two who were sitting down exchanged glances.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Robert asked raising an eyebrow.

The two cut straight to the chase.

"We're together," Matthew said.

Robert and Kenneth beamed at them and stood up to give them congratulatory hugs. Matthew and Russell thanked them and joined them on the ground.

Later on that night Kenneth was sitting by the fire in the common room staring into the flames. _'Matthew and Russell could tell each other how they felt. So why can't I tell Robert? _he thought. He hesitated for a moment and then went in search of his friend.

Robert was on the quidditch team and Kenneth knew that they had just finished practicing. He left the common room and walked through the castle grounds to the changing rooms.

When he arrived he poked his head around the door. Robert was in there alone. And that wasn't all. He was half naked wearing only his jeans. Kenneth stared at his muscular back and practically drooled. Slowly he walked forward and put a hand on the sandy blond teenager's shoulder feeling the powerful muscles underneath.

Robert turned when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He found himself staring into Kenneth's stormy grey eyes that were dark with desire. He felt his breath catch. Could it be that Kenneth returned his feelings.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. Kenneth pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Robert immediately brought his hands up and carded his fingers through the silvery blond hair. Kenneth nipped at Robert's bottom lip and Robert eagerly opened his mouth. As Kenneth pressed his tongue the golden eyed teen's mouth he pushed him up against a locker. Robert groaned and began sliding his hand down Kenneth's body until they rested on his hips. They pulled apart for a moment their lips almost touching.

"So," Kenneth breathed, "I guess you've probably figured out by that I like you."

Robert only nodded. "I like you too," he said.

And with that they brought their lips back together in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kenneth gasped when Robert began to move against him. He ground their hips together and Kenneth could feel his hardening member rubbing against Robert's which also starting to stiffen. Kenneth ran his hand up Robert's thighs and traced the waistband of his jeans. Slowly he slipped his hands into his briefs rubbed his new lover's manhood. Robert threw his head back with a groan and Kenneth moved his mouth along Robert's jaw and neck kissing, biting and licking as he went.

Without further ado he dropped to his knees and began to unzip the fly of Robert's jeans. Robert licked his lips and closed his eyes in anticipation. When Kenneth had the fly all the way undone he licked his lips and took Robert slowly into his mouth. Robert let out a low guttural groan as he was engulfed by the hot, wet mouth. Kenneth began to move his head back and forth licking and sucking all the while. Robert raised his hands and tangled them in Kenneth hair.

It was long before Robert felt himself release into Kenneth's mouth. He took a moment to catch his breath before pushing Kenneth against the lockers and proceeding to return the favour.

When it was all over the boys put themselves away and Robert pulled his top on. "So what exactly is this?" Robert wanted to know.

Kenneth thought for a moment. "Well it doesn't really have to be anything. I mean we don't have to be exclusive. We could just be friends with benefits. No strings attached," Kenneth suggested. Robert was silent for a moment while he thought about it.

"Yeah that works," he said grinning. Kenneth returned the grin and the two headed back to the castle talking as they normally did.

...

Hazel was walking Lilias to the Ravenclaw common room. They had chattered away while they were walking but now that they were outside they had fallen silent. Hazel finally got up the courage to ask the question that had been turning around her mind. "Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" she asked.

Lilias didn't even have to think twice. "Of course," she said.

Hazel beamed and then leaned in and gave Lilias a kiss on the cheek. Lilias smiled shyly.

"See you tomorrow," Hazel said softly.

"Bye," Lilias whispered. As she watched Hazel leave her smile grew was looking to this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

Chapter Four

The nontuplets were home for Christmas and Kenneth was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking about his friends-with-benefits arraignment with Robert. For a while it had worked. The two had dated and kissed girls but recently it was like something was missing. One day he had seen Robert kissing another boy. He had felt crushed it was then that he knew he wanted something more. With resolution he picked up his mobile and speed dialled Robert.

Robert picked up on the second ring. "Hello," he said.

"Hi Robert, its Kenneth."

"Hi Kenneth, what's up?"

"I've been thinking about our little arrangement and I know I suggested it but..."

"But?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately that I would like something more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've been wanting the same thing," Robert admitted.

Kenneth let out a sigh. "Want to go out on a date this weekend?"

On the other end of line Robert beamed. "Of course."

They arranged a time and place, said their goodbyes and hung up. Kenneth had a big smile when he put his phone down. He had a chance to have something more with Robert and he wasn't going to let it go.

...

The family was all gathered around the table for dinner that night when all of a sudden Esther started freaking out. "Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin!" she chanted.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned.

"There's a fly near my food!" Esther whined.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look then Draco looked suspiciously at his blond daughter. He could remember Harry being unreasonably freaked out by flies when he was pregnant. He turned to his emerald eyed husband and asked; "Do you think she's pregnant?" Unfortunately Esther heard.

"I'm not pregnant," she cried, "I'm as pure as nun!" With that she stomped out of the room.

"Yeah a nun in a porno," Bertram muttered.

Draco definitely heard that one. "Bertram!" he yelled, "don't use that kind of language. Go to your room."

Bertram stared at him defiantly. "I'm sixteen years old papa," he pointed out, "that doesn't work on me."

Draco very slowly stood up with his wand in his hand. Seeing this Bertram leapt to his feet and Draco started after him. Harry however quickly grabbed and held him back rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What's porno?" Artemisia asked innocently.

That was the final straw for Draco. "BERTRAM!" he bellowed. Harry only just managed to hold him back this time and continued with the soothing motions.

Eventually Draco quietened down and very firmly told Artemisia that it was not something she needed to know. Artemisia pouted but decided not to push it. The rest of the nontuplets had watched the entire scene play out with amused smirks on their faces while Saxon and Dracun just looked on in confusion.

When everyone had calmed down Harry and Draco cleared the table sending their children off to play or do homework.

...

On Christmas Day everyone was down stairs by seven in the morning. Presents were organised into piles and the children all opened their own. Everyone loved their presents, epically the triplets. Artemisia had gotten a lot of stuffed toys from her brothers and sisters as well as two beautiful sets of clothes from her fathers'. She'd also a lot of presents from her friends her parents' friends. It was the same with Dracun and Saxon. Dracun's favourite present was his toy dragons that could and breathe harmless amounts of fire. Saxon's was his toy broomstick.

After presents there was a special family breakfast. The nontuplets got sausages, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and toast with pumpkin juice. The triplets had strawberry pancakes and milk. There was much laughter and discussion around the table. Most of the discussions were about what they wanted to do with the rest of the morning. The nontuplets wanted a snowball fight in the garden. The triplets just wanted to enjoy their presents. This suited Harry and Draco as it meant they got to spend time together.

So after everyone had eaten and dressed up warmly they separated off to their own activities. Harry and Draco went up to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him onto the bed. Harry landed with his legs spread and Draco landed between them. He attached his lips to his husband's throat and began kissing, licking and biting. Harry groaned and surrendered himself to the feelings of desire coursing through him.

...

When the day came for Kenneth's date with Robert he found himself feeling very nervous. He wanted things to work out between them. He spent about half an hour deciding what to wear before settling on black jeans and a plain white top. Over this he wore a silvery grey polo neck sweater that complimented his eyes. Now that he was ready he felt a bit better about himself.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of a car horn outside. He breathed deeply to settle his nerves and headed for the door grabbing his coat on the way. Once outside he made his way to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Robert turned to look at him. His breath caught.

"You look amazing," he murmured.

Kenneth blushed. "So do you," he replied.

The boys shared a quick kiss and then Robert started the engine and they were off.

Robert pulled to a stop outside the cinema and the boys climbed out. While they were walking towards the cinema Robert took hold of Kenneth's hand and squeezed it. Kenneth turned and smiled at Robert.

...

Fortunately the date went well and when it came to the end both boys were immensely happy. Robert stopped the car outside the Malfoy-Potter resident and turned to look at his now boyfriend. "I'm happy you send you wanted something more than what we had," he said in a low voice.

"So am I," Kenneth said with a smile. The two leaned over and gently pressed their lips together. Kenneth smiled into the kiss. This time they would take things slow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED!

Chapter Five

With the return to Hogwarts there wasn't much time for Kenneth and Robert to spend together as a couple. N.E. would be coming up and everyone was busy studying in the hopes of achieving their dream career.

One dreary January morning Kenneth and Robert sat in the Slytherin common room with Matthew and Russell. Kenneth was snuggled up against Robert with his head on his chest and Robert had an arm around his waist. The four of them were talking about what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts. Robert wanted to be a quidditch player for England.

"What do you want to do babe?" he asked his silvery blond boyfriend.

Kenneth smiled slightly. "I want to be part of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," he said. It had been his dream for a while now. He had wanted to work in law enforcement but hadn't wanted to be an auror. He'd read pamphlets about the Enforcement Squad and had decided that that was what he wanted to do. Of course he admired what his dad and papa did but it wasn't really for him.

"That sounds cool," Matthew said, he himself wanted to work at the Ministry too but wasn't sure what department.

The four talked for a while before Robert and Kenneth went up to the dormitories for some alone time. Kenneth lay down on his bed and Robert lay behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Kenneth drifted off to sleep with Robert drawing lazy patterns on his stomach.

...

Leander took a deep breath and tried to hide his nerves and he approached his fellow Ravenclaw sixth year. Her name was Harper and Leander had been harbouring a crush on her for quite some time. She was very attractive. She had long coal black hair and eyes that were a dazzling light blue colour. She was also a very sweet and kind girl. He'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. The students were preparing to leave for Hogsmead and he decided to ask if Harper wanted to go with him.

When he reached her he cleared his throat. Harper turned to look at him and blushed when she saw who it was. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hi," Leander began, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmead with me?"

Harper's eyes lit up. "Of course," she said happily.

Grinning Leander offered her his arm which she graciously excepted and the two made their way to Hogsmead.

When they arrived they decided to warm up at The Three Broomsticks with some butterbeer. Leander got the drinks while Harper went to sit at a table.

While Leander was getting the drinks he saw Annette with a boy who had chestnut coloured hair and light brown eyes. Leander recognised as a Gryffindor prefect named Kingston. He didn't know his last name but Kenneth had spoken to him once for twice and he seemed like a really nice. He smiled happy for his sister.

When he ordered the drinks he returned to his table and he and Harper struck a conversation mostly based around getting to know each other better.

...

Lilias and Hazel's relationship was progressing steadily. They were currently wondering around a clothes shop together. Hazel suddenly caught sight of an emerald green top with a gathered hem that would look perfect on Lilias. "Babe come here," she called. Lilias appeared and her eyes widened when she saw the top her girlfriend was holding.

"That's beautiful hun," she said happily. She danced over to Hazel and took the top from her. She pressed their lips together in a quick kiss before darting into a changing room. Hazel smiled and looked out the window while her red haired lover was trying on the top. It was then that she saw a sight that made her grin. One of Lilias' blonde haired sisters was kissing a girl with curly black hair.

When Lilias exited the changing room Hazel turned around and her eyes widened. The green top looked stunning on her lover. "You look amazing," she breathed. She slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Lilias' waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. Then she stepped back and motioned out the window. Lilias turned to look and saw her sister Esther with Annabeth the two were now holding hands. Lilias grinned. "That'll be Esther and Annabeth," she explained, "I'm glad they're finally together."

The two girls shopped around and tried on girls for another for hours and then returned to the castle only to find Bertram closeted in a corner making out Dean and Seamus' son Sean. Lilias smiled to herself, it looked like love was in the air for most of her siblings. Hearing giggling they turned around and saw Hortensia hand in hand with a boy with wavy brown hair and grey eyes that Lilias recognised instantly as Tom. Lilias and Hazel exchanged glances. Was there something in air? Apparently so because the next thing they knew Christabel had appeared and wrapped around her waist was her friend (now apparently boyfriend) Jamie. His straight black hair fell into his dark blue eyes. This only left Dunstan and he was nowhere in sight.

Lilias and Hazel carried on to the Ravenclaw common room but neither of them saw any sign of Bertram. Maybe he hadn't found anyone?

...

Little did they know that Bertram had indeed found someone. He and Jonathan had shut themselves in a broom cupboard and were involved in a heavy make out session. Bertram tangled his fingers through Jonathan's strawberry blond hair and crushed their lips together passionately. Jonathan gasped and pulled back. He greenish grey eyes were dark with desire. They paused to catch their breath and then went right back to kissing each other.

...

So it was that in their sixth year of Hogwarts the nontuplets found the people that they would eventually end up spending the rest of their lives with.

END


End file.
